vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Diego Brando
|-|Diego Brando= |-|Scary Monsters (Partial)= |-|Scary Monsters (Full)= Summary Diego Brando, commonly referred to as Dio, is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VII: Steel Ball Run. A popular British jockey known for his worldwide fame and success, he joins the Steel Ball Run race to win the grand prize of fifty-million dollars. During the race, he becomes involved in the search for the parts of the Holy Corpse, and temporarily allies with Funny Valentine before becoming a traitor. He is considered to be the rival of Johnny Joestar. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C via Scary Monsters Name: Diego "Dio/DIO" Brando Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VII: Steel Ball Run) Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Stand User, Professional Jockey Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura, Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics, Scary Monsters allows Diego to transform into a dinosaur and turn other things into dinosaurs of varying functionality (Turned a guard into a part of a tree. Turned 2 guards into dinosaur-themed lamps), Body Control, Can command his dinosaurs (They have always obey, but his control over them is unknown), Non-Physical Interaction (His Stand is bound to his body, granting him the ability to interact with Stands among other Spiritual based entities). Resistance to Transmutation, Disease Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation with Corpse Parts (The Holy Corpse allows the holders to resist Scary Monsters and similar abilities) Attack Potency: Building level+ via Scary Monsters (Fought D4C in physical combat, eventually landing a critical blow on D4C and Valentine multiple times; Scary Monsters is bound to Diego's body) Speed: Massively FTL Combat Speed (Kept up with D4C, dodging its punch even on a 3v1 basis. He says he is faster than D4C. Reacts to and jumps over Johnny and Gyro's attacks without them realizing it, twice) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class+ Durability: Building level+ (Survived a direct hit from a Steel Ball, twice) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Melee Range with Scary Monsters; Dinosaurs he create have no set range. Standard Equipment: Scary Monsters, Silver Bullet (his horse), the Left Eye of the Holy Corpse, various stones Intelligence: Skilled combatant and an ace jockey; is a manipulative person who takes weaknesses to their advantage and analyzes nearly everything an opponent does through habit or trick to completely defeat them. He was able to almost instantly figure out a way to defeat Funny Valentine's body swapping by deciding to kill him instantly and prevent him to use places that may allow him to travel into other universes. Weaknesses: When turned into a dinosaur, Diego cannot see any still objects or objects moving at a set speed. Scary Monsters will have its effects worn off if Diego is majorly injured or is nullified by an object such as a Holy Corpse part Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Scary Monsters:' Scary Monsters is a Stand that is bound to Diego's body at all times; the ability itself stolen from a Dr. Fernindad via the Left Eye of the Holy Corpse. Since it is bound to his body, it can fight hand-to-hand with other Stands and damage them, despite being a normal human. **'Infection:' When Diego touches or scratches an object, they become infected with a virus that slowly transforms them into dinosaurs. These said dinosaurs are always under his will and will obey his commands. Each dinosaur created varies in size and power depending on the object or organism he infects. **'Transformation:' With Scary Monsters, Diego can transform parts of his body or himself completely into a dinosaur. Even without transforming, he gains traits of a dinosaur, such as enhanced strength, speed, stamina, and senses. He also gains a digestive system that allows him to eat, digest, and regurgitate normally impossible objects such as rocks. **'Fossilization:' When Diego infects something, he also has the choice of turning them into a hardened state or shell, similar to a fossil. While it hasn't been used much, he was capable of fusing objects together to create a camouflage and transformed two guards into dinosaur-themed lamps. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Humans Category:Stand Users Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Manga Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Neutral Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Acrobats Category:Geniuses Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users